1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor memory device and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device and a method of forming a spacer located in the periphery region of a DRAM device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is a volatile memory, which is an indispensable element in many electronic products. A large number of memory cells to form an array area for storing data integrates DRAM. Each memory cell may be composed of a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor in series with a capacitor.
The MOS transistor structure of the memory cell has many different structural designs because considerations of product demands and/or memory cell density. Therefore, the MOS transistor structure of the memory cell may sometimes differ from those of other regions on the same chip, and thus resulting in increased process complexity. Thus, how to integrate effectively the MOS transistor of the memory cell and the different transistors in other regions is a very important issue for the related industries.